101 ways to torture Permy
by ninjaishh
Summary: ideas to torture Sumire. if you like one idea or so on the list tell me please :] ideas are appreciated [25 through 50 up]
1. how it began

**Disclaimer;; **I don't own Gakuen Alice.

This story, I have to give credit to jeje3693 and the people that hate Permy :D

Enjoy 101 ways to torture Sumire

Mikan;; 15

Natsume;; 16

Sumire;; 15

* * *

This is how the story began

Mikan and Permy having an argument over the none other…Fire Caster.

"YOU LITTLE PIG-TAILED SLUT. HOW DARE YOU STEAL NATSUME FROM ME?"

"**WHAT?!?!?!?!** STEALING **HIM?!?!??!** First off, hes my friend not my boyfriend. Second HE WASN'T EVEN YOURS! Third, I DON'T WEAR PIG TAILS ANYMORE. I'VE ONLY LET MY HAIR DOWN 3 YEARS AGO, MORON"

A certain raven-haired boy was in the same hall watching them in amusement with their stupid little argument until…

_SLAP_

_PUNCH_

_KICK IN STOMACH_

Just as Natsume stared wide-eyed at the one he loves, Polka-Dots coughing up some blood. He ran up to Mikan and knelt down beside her.

"Polka what happened?" even thought he clearly know what happened.

"Nothing" He gave a death glare at permy. Permy's eyes widened. He picked up Mikan bridal-style and whispered to Sumire…

"You're gonna pay" only loud enough for Sumire to hear. Sumire's eyes widened even more (if that is possible) and stood there trembling with fear. (hehe) She looked at Natsume carry Mikan off to the clinic.

"Let me go Natsume" As waterfalls fell outta the little girl's eyes.

"Nope."

"Its not like I'm badly injured or anything"

"Tch… yes you are."Natsume smiled a bit **only for Mikan**. Mikan simply blushed, shut up, and turned away. Natsume saw her blush and smirked.

**After the clinic. **

Natsume dropped Mikan at her dorm after the clinic. He saw Sumire come up the halls.

"Mikan…"

"Natsume?" Mikan looked curiosly.

'_what did he just call me?' _

Soon her lips were touching warm lips belonging to none other than Natsume himself. Mikan's eyes widened and Sumire's was so wide that you can stick bowling balls into her eyes (xD)

Mikan just decided to kiss back. And soon Natsume broke the kiss and smiled at Mikan and whispered in her ear

"Mikan, I love you." He saw Sumire staring.

"And what are you staring at Seaweed Bastard?"

"NAtsumeeeE!!!! You're lips have been germified( that's not a word but Sumire is an idiot in this story not that's she wasn't already…) and now your precious untouched lips have been touched by that filthy bitch." She turned to Mikan

_Slap_

"How could you bitch?" Natsume burned Sumire's skirt once again.

"If you haven't noticed, im the one that moved on her. Second, I never said that was my first kiss with the Polka over there anyways, dumbass." Sumire gasped and quickly pulled him to her lips. Mikan looked in shock and Natsume was gonna spal her when…

"Why don't you two get a room instead of making out in front of my room" Mikan turned and her voice was cracking. Then she went into her room and fell to her knees crying.

**Outside of her dorm;;**

"BASTARD GET OFF, NOW YOU'RE THE ONE THAT "GERMIFIED" MY MOUTH"

"But you know I love you." Sumire smirked. Natsume burned her head again making her bald once again (like in my other story :D)

"Get away from me you damned ass." Natsume knocked on Mikan's door but…

"Go away."

"Whatever, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Natsume walked off.

**Natsume's Pov **

I walked away feeling guilty to Mikan of what just happened. When I got to my dorm, I sat on my desk and got a piece of paper. The thoughts just came to his mind in a flash.

**Paper says;; **

ways to Make Permy's life hell. (if she lives that is)

Burn her in the Northern Forest

Tie her up and feed her to wild dogs

Fry her **entire** closet.

Put a whoppee cushion on her chair

Paint her hair at night.

Tie her up at a pole and fly her undies right next to her so she can't reach it

Tie her on a Rubber rope and push her off the clift.

The levitation guy lifts her up and spins her around till she pukes

Go to middle of nowhere and ditch her

burn her closet

burn her refrigerator

to hell with the last two, burn her damned room

On jinno's class day, break her alarm clock and let her get detention from jinno

Put 5 large tarantulas in her room.

Replace her room plants with poison Ivy

Put her into an alley, get a "rapist" (not a real one) and let Imai take pictures to blackmail her

Get Ruka's animals after her

Replace all her girl's school uniform with boy's.

but a broken scale in her room that measures more than supposed to and listen to her scream

burn every single glimpse of hair she has.

dump a lot of pepper in her food

switch the boys and girls sign of bathrooms when she wants to go in a public place

steal all her rabbits while in central town

BURN HER ALIVE

101. KILL HER. KILL HER LIKE THERE IS NO TOMMORROW.

* * *

**The end.**

My first intention was to write all 101 ways.. but then I got lazy… maybe I'lll try again and rerite it xD and you guys can gimme ideas to torture the stupid seaweed bastard.


	2. 1 through 24

Umm. Okay. Since some reviews said I should finish the 101 ways. I guess I am. xD each chapter is gonna have 1020 ways to torture permy. And then maybe I can afterwards do 101 ways to **kill** Permy.

**Disclaimer;;** never did never will own Gakuen Alice.

**Credit;; **jeje3693;;Riyu Akari ;; and people that hate Sumire for some of the ideas that they presented. :

* * *

101 ways to **torture** Permy.

First 24 from last chapter.

1 Burn her in the Northern Forest

2 Tie her up and feed her to wild dogs

3 Fry her **entire** closet.

4 Put a whoppee cushion on her chair

5 Paint her hair at night.

6 Tie her up at a pole and fly her undies right next to her so she can't reach it

7 Tie her on a Rubber rope and push her off the clift.

8 The levitation guy lifts her up and spins her around till she pukes

9 Go to middle of nowhere and ditch her

10 burn her closet

11 burn her refrigerator

12 to hell with the last two, burn her damned room

13 On jinno's class day, break her alarm clock and let her get detention from jinno

14 Put 5 large tarantulas in her room.

15 Replace her room plants with poison Ivy

16 Put her into an alley, get a "rapist" (not a real one) and let Imai take pictures to blackmail her

17 Get Ruka's animals after her

18 Replace all her girl's school uniform with boy's.

19 but a broken scale in her room that measures more than supposed to and listen to her scream

20 burn every single glimpse of hair she has.

21 dump a lot of pepper in her food

22 switch the boys and girls sign of bathrooms when she wants to go in a public place

23 steal all her rabbits while in central town

24 BURN HER ALIVE

* * *

these were the 24 from the other chapter. and i will post the next 10 or 20 in next chapter and so on xD


	3. 25 50

Wahaha. Don't kill me for not updating on this xD.

**Disclaimer;;** it's a DISCLIAMER. Do you know what disclaimers do? They **DISCLAIM.** That was easy was it? So I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**credits;; **idea givers. :D you people rock xD

anyway. This is 25- 50.

* * *

25. Ask the famous Imai to get her pictures and show to the whole school… even her plain old face is scary enough.

26. Dye her hair orange and then dress her in a orange costume :D

27. tie her to a chair and use a hose to spray her… hey shes a cat right? xD

28. blindfold her. And then say you are taking her to the hilltop, but instead, go to a farm house and stick her in the cowwie poo, or the pig pen, im sure she'll love it.

29. tie her to a tippy to of the tree and stick duct tape on her mouth.

30. get that levitation guy and throw her into the dustbin. (idea from: Little Kittie Angel)

40. kick her ass into high space

41. lock her in the school bathroom and then tell her to pull a rope that connects to a pail of cold freezing water. ( idea taken from Smiling Pasta.)

42. shave all her head off. :D hey. Hair only grows 1/2 inch over 1 month xD

43. put dirt in her lunch.

44. burn her skin till its black. (o.O idea from: jeje-chan)

45. ruin her books so when jinno collects homework….

46. write a letter from a secret admirer, and when they meet, get yuu to make a jinno sensei. xD oh that's funny…

47. get into her room and graffiti the walls, then tell the school admin that sumire 'vandalized her and other people's room

48. put her in a garbage bag, take it to the dustbin and let the garbage man take her to the garbage dump.

49. get narumi to change her whole closet with his clothes.

50. change her shoe wardrobe to oversized clown shoes.

* * *

**Tbc. **As you can see, I have put the names of the people whose ideas were theirs. 


End file.
